


crush culture

by softsuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, mashikyu, mashikyu nation, mostly mashiho n junkyu being cute, semi short chapters because im lazy, side ships?? hajeongwoo maybe?? idk, theyre finally debuting im crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuk/pseuds/softsuk
Summary: "crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts outI know what you're doing, tryna get me to pursue you."in which mashiho has a crush on his childhood friend, junkyu.[lower case intended]
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 17





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just wanted to mention i've posted this on wattpad and it has a couple more chapters. i'm kind of an attention whore so im hoping more people will see this on here:)

usually, mashiho loved soccer practice. it was what he looked forward to the most during the day, for multiple reasons. one of them being his love for the sport, the other being-

"mashiho! the coach is telling everyone to gather up, hurry!" junkyu grabs his slender wrist before his mind could process a response.

ah, yes. the other reason.

he stumbles along, boots creating dents in the muddy grass. the air smells like rain and creates goosebumps on his arms as it hits them. as much as mashiho loves soccer, playing outside in the cold wasn't a preference of his. he would prefer if their coach would let them play in the gym, but knowing him, that would be impossible. he's obsessed with authenticity, or something stupid like that.

"geez, we're the last ones as always," junkyu says, looking back with his usual bright smile. heat gathers in mashiho's cheeks and he looks away in hopes of his best friend not noticing. he wasn't really the quiet type. he could easily get as loud as junkyu but as soon as he saw that smile of his, his body would go numb. for so long, he thought he was sick. it must be some kind of incurable illness, he'd tell himself every time the boy made his heart skip a beat. however, it's quite obvious what this 'illness' actually was.

"sorry, i was spacing out," mashiho excuses, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. junkyu slows down so that both of them are walking next to each other at the same pace, but he never lets go of his wrist.

"you're always spacing out." he laughs and mashiho can't help but do the same. only with you though, he wants to say, but the words remain stuck in his throat.

"hurry up, lovebirds!" their captain, hyunsuk, yells as the two get closer to their team. "we want to go home before the sun sets."

"you guys are so slow," yoonbin exclaims, tossing a water bottle to junkyu, in which he catches with ease.

"you're the last one that should be saying that, yoonbin," jeongwoo butts in, "you were the last one to get ready today."

"perfection takes time," he responds with hooded lids, pointing towards his face.

"funny how you still look a crackhead," jaehyuk adds.

"you want to fight, huh?" yoonbin gets up, jaehyuk only laughing at his reaction. he's quickly pushed down on the bench again by hyunsuk, who points a finger at jaehyuk, indicating that he wants him to stop teasing yoonbin.

"guys, we're all tired and we all just want to go home, okay? let's just finish cleaning and get changed." mutters spread through the air as the rest of the team agrees.

as everyone starts to spread out, mashiho wonders why junkyu is still holding on to his wrist. he glances at it and isn't sure whether he wants the latter to let go or if he wants him to intertwine their fingers. he blushes at the thought. he really must be sick, he thinks. a hand suddenly lands on his forehead.

"you're not sick, are you? your face is all red."

usually, mashiho loved soccer practice. it was what he looked forward to the most during the day, for multiple reasons. one of them being his love for the sport, the other being-

"mashiho! the coach is telling everyone to gather up, hurry!" junkyu grabs his slender wrist before his mind could process a response.

ah, yes. the other reason.

he stumbles along, boots creating dents in the muddy grass. the air smells like rain and creates goosebumps on his arms as it hits them. as much as mashiho loves soccer, playing outside in the cold wasn't a preference of his. he would prefer if their coach would let them play in the gym, but knowing him, that would be impossible. he's obsessed with authenticity, or something stupid like that.

"geez, we're the last ones as always," junkyu says, looking back with his usual bright smile. heat gathers in mashiho's cheeks and he looks away in hopes of his best friend not noticing. he wasn't really the quiet type. he could easily get as loud as junkyu but as soon as he saw that smile of his, his body would go numb. for so long, he thought he was sick. it must be some kind of incurable illness, he'd tell himself every time the boy made his heart skip a beat. however, it's quite obvious what this 'illness' actually was.

"sorry, i was spacing out," mashiho excuses, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. junkyu slows down so that both of them are walking next to each other at the same pace, but he never lets go of his wrist.

"you're always spacing out." he laughs and mashiho can't help but do the same. only with you though, he wants to say, but the words remain stuck in his throat.

"hurry up, lovebirds!" their captain, hyunsuk, yells as the two get closer to their team. "we want to go home before the sun sets."

"you guys are so slow," yoonbin exclaims, tossing a water bottle to junkyu, in which he catches with ease.

"you're the last one that should be saying that, yoonbin," jeongwoo butts in, "you were the last one to get ready today."

"perfection takes time," he responds with hooded lids, pointing towards his face.

"funny how you still look a crackhead," jaehyuk adds.

"you want to fight, huh?" yoonbin gets up, jaehyuk only laughing at his reaction. he's quickly pushed down on the bench again by hyunsuk, who points a finger at jaehyuk, indicating that he wants him to stop teasing yoonbin.

"guys, we're all tired and we all just want to go home, okay? let's just finish cleaning and get changed." mutters spread through the air as the rest of the team agrees.

as everyone starts to spread out, mashiho wonders why junkyu is still holding on to his wrist. he glances at it and isn't sure whether he wants the latter to let go or if he wants him to intertwine their fingers. he blushes at the thought. he really must be sick, he thinks. a hand suddenly lands on his forehead.

"you're not sick, are you? your face is all red."

of course it is, idiot.


	2. two

"today was rough," junkyu groans, rubbing his nape. he straightens his posture and runs a hand through his hair. mashiho stares in awe. he really did it so effortlessly. making his heart skip a beat, that is.

"yeah, but we gotta get used to it," mashiho responds, patting him on the back with his right hand. his left is supporting the sports bag hanging from his shoulder, making his muscles ache even more than practice did. 

"still!" junkyu retaliates, "he could go a little easier on us since it's cold." 

"should've said that in front of coach." mashiho laughs at his friend's expression turning into a pout. not being able to help it, he flicks his chin with a finger, a chuckle escaping him when junkyu slightly flinches backwards. "it's cold," he then says, watching how winter had made his breath visible. 

"i already said that." junkyu snickers, side eyeing the shorter latter. 

"i know," he looks back, "i'm just too cold to think of something original to say."

"let's go to my house, we have hot chocolate." he grabs ahold of mashiho's hand and shoves it into his pocket. "this oughta keep you warm until then." 

he feels their fingers intertwine in his pocket. to be honest, it didn't really help with the cold as junky's hand was just as cold as mashiho's, if not colder, and the material of his jacket felt even more freezing. however, he didn't complain. he didn't want to, since he didn't have anything to complain about. why would he feel discontent when he was holding junkyu's hand? even though his hand was still cold, he could still feel heat everywhere else. 

the two finally arrive at junkyu's house, which conveniently enough was located right next to mashiho's. it was quite obvious that these two would become good friends, seeing as they had been neighbors throughout the majority of their lives. "i don't think mom's home," mashiho mumbles to himself, eyes scanning the dim insides of his house the windows allowed him to see. 

"the business trip hasn't ended yet?" junkyu has a fleeting look of concern on his face. he knows mashiho doesn't like it when he looks at him like that. any sorts of pity would only make him feel more vulnerable than he already did about his parents, who couldn't seem to look his way. 

"probably not, she told me she'd be home last week. i guess it's getting really busy over there." he sighs and subconsciously squeezes junkyu's hand for comfort. 

junkyu furrows his brows, spectating his friend for a bit before he rapidly opens the front door and drags him along. "kyu?" mashiho croaks, shocked by his sudden movements, "what the hell?" 

"you're sleeping over!" junkyu beams brighter than ever, "and we're going to have the most fun we've ever had in our lives-"

"junkyu."

"and we're going to stay up late-"

"jun-"

"i know it's a school night and all, but it doesn't matter! we'll just-"

"junkyu, for god sake! calm down!" he grabs ahold of his shoulders. their eyes are locked, either of them too afraid to say something for a couple of seconds. "listen," mashiho finally says, "i know you're just trying to cheer me up, but i'm okay. i'm used to it anyway. look, i'll just go home." he lets go of his shoulders and takes a couple of steps back. "i've got to finish up chemistry, or else mrs. han won't get off my back," he says between chuckles. 

"no," junkyu trails, "you say you're okay, but you're not. just let me be there for you, okay?" he's doing it again. giving him that one look, making it impossible for him to refuse. not that he really wanted to. in all honesty, mashiho would love to spend the night. he knew junkyu wasn't lying when he said they were going to have the most fun they've ever had in their lives. but he knew deep down, despite being his best friend, junkyu was straining himself for the benefit of his friend. it pained him, knowing they couldn't be normal friends because it was a mess at home, because he needed junkyu to make friends, because he was always trailing behind him, and most of all, because he liked him. 

he felt that the concept of give and take was nonexistent between them. all he did was take from junkyu. all the damn time. he could never give anything back. 

"fine, i'll stay over," he finally gives in and the glint in junkyu's eyes returns. "but!" he points his index finger at him, "we're not staying up late and i'll do my chemistry homework before anything else. deal?"

"yes sir! i'll make us some hot chocolate, you go do your brain things." before he knows it, junkyu has disappeared into the kitchen and he's left wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i was so riled up five minutes ago but now i’m good<3
> 
> anyways going crazy performance???


	3. three

mashiho was quite book smart when he had to be. it was rather ironic, but chemestry wasn't rocket since for him. he followed along in class, no distractions occopying his attention despite sitting next to jeongwoo, who could be quite the blabbermouth when he wanted to; which meant at any given time. however, he couldn't concentrate, seeing junkyu's hot chocolate attire.

"is the apron really necessary?" mashiho inquires, hand covering his smile.

junkyu looks back at his friend, sitting at the dining table with books surrounding him. he placed a hand on his chest and let out a dramatic gasp. "how dare you?"

"you can't be serious." mashiho's hand moves from his mouth to covering the majority of his face. no matter how much he liked him, facepalms were a given motion when he was with junkyu.

"i could say the same to you. i ordered this apron for this purpose alone," he said, two fingers pointing at the toe-curling quote on the piece of clothing.

"baby it's cold outside, drink hot chocolate," mashiho reads, squinting his eyes. "where did you get that? forever 21?"

"right on," junkyu confirms, shooting him with his finger gun. his friend shakes his head in disbelief, twirling his pencil in his right hand. he really needed to finish. he even told junkyu they weren't doing anything until he was done, but it looked to be physically impossible for him to finish.

"you done yet?" he hears junkyu say as he's filling two mugs with the scorching, hot chocolate. the latter goes in to a mild state of panic, trying to decide whether he really wants to finish or if he wants watch the movie junkyu suggested. in the end he puts his rationality aside and closes the textbook in front of him.

"yeah, i'm done." he packs up, almost not hearing the 'perfect' junkyu lets out, which nearly drowns out in the sound of the ruckus mashiho is creating with his books.

as soon as he has cleared out the table, junkyu places the mug in front of him. his eyes are stuck to the whipped cream sticking to the mug's edges and floating in the middle. junkyu tapping his shoulder with his free hand brings him out of his trance. "let's go to the livingroom, i'm in a christmas movie mood."

"kyu, it's january," mashiho states, following the latter.

"so? christmas movies are made for you to watch throughout the whole year," he declares, glancing back at him.

mashiho tilts his head. "i don't think that's true."

"whatever, let's just watch home alone. my mom won't be home until later tonight."

the two ended up on the couch, both using two hands to support their mugs. junkyu is sitting with one leg draped over the other, while mashiho's are stuck together like glue. their arms were pressed against each other and their eyes were fixated on the tv. well, at least one pair was. the other was stealing glances every now and then, but how could he not. the latter beside him looked so ethereal, he was sure looking that beautiful was a crime.

"american movies are really something else," junkyu says, laughing with one hand covering his hand. before he can make another comment, they hear the sound of the front door opening.

"that's gotta be mom," he says, fixing his posture so he can look over the coach. he uses his other hand to pause the movie with the remote. as though it was on cue his mom appears into the room.

"hi mo-" junkyu's greeting is cut off as his mother leaps over to the couch.

"mashiho!" she embraces the boy, almost taking away his ability to breathe. "i didn't know you were here, i would've brought snacks home!"

mashiho can't help but laugh, as junkyu's face grows more offended. "mom, i'm here too?"

"yeah, yeah, that's nice. mashiho, how are you?" at this point, mashiho's laughing and junkyu's mom's cooing is the only noise filling the room. mashiho believed he was getting too comfortable, but the affection he received in junkyu's house was something he wish he could claim perpetual, however he didn't have the confidence to do that.

mashiho was quite book smart when he had to be, but it was only the next day he realized how much of an idiot he was, staring at his unfinished homework.

"mrs. han is going to murder me."


	4. four

"fuck," he thought to himself as reality had finally hit him. mashiho and junkyu had separated and gone to their respective classes, mashiho's being chemistry; much to his dismay. he really had to be smitten by junkyu last night, didn't he?

in hopes of seeing a little light in his future, he taps jeongwoo on the shoulder and leans in towards his ear. "let me copy off your homework," he whispers.

jeongwoo flinches quietly at the unfamiliar request. straight-a student, mashiho, who he'd usually ask to copy off, was asking him. "looks like we're both fucked. i was going to ask you." jeongwoo snickers on his own, as the other is too occupied trying not to have a panic attack in class. mashiho made sure to always have his homework ready, whether he had to pull several all-nighters driven by coffee and energy drinks, he still pulled through. not today, though. all because of kim junkyu.

"there she comes," jeongwoo says, discreetly pointing a finger at mrs. han making her way towards them in an intimidating manner. her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose, allowing them to see how she was glaring at them from a distance. "we're so dead."

"ha jeongwoo, your assignment." her monotone voice echoes through the classroom sending shivers down their spines, as cold sweat builds up on mashiho's back.

"sorry, mrs. h, i don't have it," jeongwoo simply states, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at her innocently. he was used to this.

"and this time it's because?" she says after heaving a sigh. she was also used to this.

"uhm," his eyes trail the classroom as he tries to put an excuse together, "my pet turtle ate it."

"very well, detention."

"goddamnit," he groans, rubbing a hand over his face. did he really think that was going to work? detention wasn't really desired when he had soccer practice right after school and mashiho knew he was next.

"takata mashiho, i'm sure you have yours," she states with an inquiring gaze fixated on him. too nervous to reply, he grips his pencil tightly in his hands, turning his knuckles white as he manages to shake his head in response. mrs. han stares in disbelief, that's how rare mashiho missing to hand in homework was. and despite it being his first time, she still gave him detention.

"mrs. han shows no mercy, huh?" jeongwoo says patting the latter on the back as they make their way towards the classroom detention is held in. his hand rests on mashiho's back as his gaze is glued to the ground. "she could've at least let you off."

the two enter the class and boy was it a sight. their school was far from prestige, but they didn't have bad reviews; this is why crumpled paper spread across the room in various places, chairs that had been knocked over and marks on the floor created by tables being lugged against it countless of times, baffled mashiho to the point where keeping his mouth closed became a difficult task. he peeks at jeongwoo, who instinctively made his way towards one the seats in the third row, not sparing the mess a glance. what else could mashiho do other than follow along? jeongwoo was pretty much a veteran in that department.

there were a couple of familiar faces, who all looked comfortable; some with their feet on the desks, laughing and talking, others sleeping. one guy in particular, was keita. mashiho remembered him from his math class. the kid definitely wasn't stupid. every time mr. choi called on him, he returned a response faster than mashiho could even process the question with the same unfazed expression every time. yet, he still managed to get detention every day despite also being a straight-a student.

"i can't believe it. it's virgin mary." mashiho flinches once keita's voice reaches his ears. he really had to put all the attention on him, didn't he? he slowly turns around, trying his best to turn the corners of his lips up in what is supposed to look like a smile.

"hi, keita," he manages through gritted teeth. virgin mary. he had completely forgotten about keita's nickname for him. according to the math genius, he was too much of a goody two shoes, who was too afraid to try anything remotely bad. 

"woah, mashiho!" byeonggon's voice booms from across the room. he hauls himself up from his chair and trots towards mashiho, planting his butt on his desk. "what the hell did you do? got caught skipping class? talked back to a teacher? no wait, better, you finally punched jeongwoo in the face."

"what the hell, man?" laugh fills the room after jeongwoo's offended outburst. mashiho can't help but laugh, however before he can respond someone else answers before him.

"as if, he probably forgot to hand homework in. even though that also seems impossible for our mary," keita interrupts a smirk growing on his face. mashiho rolls his eyes, well knowing he was spot on.

he also knew he had a long day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come if anyone even enjoyed this jfkealfwje


End file.
